Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (3 - 5 \times 4) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = 6 + (3 - 20) \times 8 $ $ = 6 + (-17) \times 8 $ $ = 6 - 136 $ $ = -130 $